


Adiós II

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ese tiempo Ikki se había alejado de todo y de todos, como era de esperarse. El Phoenix, errante como siempre, ya no tenía motivos para volver a la mansión, ya no tenía motivos para volver a las vidas de sus otros hermanos.<br/> [No es necesario conocer Adiós I para entender este fic].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós II

_“...Ahora que floto y no siento lo que toco y la gente no ve pasar, voy a aprovechar para ir a buscarte y contarte como es todo por acá...”_   
  
  
Había transcurrido ya casi un año desde ese fatídico día. Había pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Shun y desde aquel beso sincero que Ikki le había dado en agradecimiento por su compañía.   
Había pasado tanto y tan poco tiempo a la vez. Y el tiempo es tirano, hace lo que se le antoja. En ese tiempo Ikki se había alejado de todo y de todos, como era de esperarse. El Phoenix, errante como siempre, ya no tenía motivos para volver a la mansión, ya no tenía motivos para volver a las vidas de sus otros hermanos. Quizás saber eso enojó un poco a Seiya, pero pronto tuvo que comprender los sentimientos de su amigo, tal vez en la misma situación él actuase de esa forma.

  
Fue de un lado al otro, vagando como una sombra. A la espera de algo que lo motivara a seguir, pues le había hecho una promesa a su hermano y debía cumplirla a toda costa, esa era una de las tantas razones por las que aún seguía en un mundo que le había quitado lo único que tenía: su hermano menor, y por el recuerdo de su hermano y la promesa hecha siguió adelante.

 

 Debía encontrar la felicidad, por Shun, debía hacerlo pero era tan difícil, sin saberlo ese “motivo” había estado tan cerca de él que había podido besarlo, pero no pudo quedarse a su lado.

  
Ikki necesitó irse, alejarse de todos y de todo, quizás fue una acción egoísta, pero era su dolor y esperó un mínimo de comprensión. Y así fue, nadie le cuestionó nada.

  
En la mansión solía recibirse el llamado telefónico del ausente hermano mayor, en dicho lugar luego de casi un año reinaba una aparente calma y paz interior. Si bien al principio alguno de los tres nombraba a Shun entre sus palabras, ya sea gracias a un recuerdo difuso u olvidado, ya sea a colación de un diálogo, con el tiempo ese nombre dejó de escucharse. Pero no de olvidarse, de doler.

 

 Al principio era común nombrar a Andrómeda en sus conversaciones, recordando sus palabras y las anécdotas relacionadas con él, pero poco a poco eso fue decreciendo, haciendo difícil que ese extraño nombre llegara a sus oídos. Extraño nombre, luego de casi un año “Shun” era algo extraño de pronunciar.

   
Shiryu fue el primero en asumir la ausencia de él, y gracias a eso pudo ayudar a que el resto lo hiciera, Saori supo que había que seguir adelante y a pesar de que se cuestionaba su poderío como diosa aprendió a llevar ese peso, esa carga y esa impotencia. Un poco hizo de madre para con todos, evitando que cayeran vencidos por esa ausencia que tanto se notaba en la mansión, esa dulce voz, esa agradable presencia que ya no estaba con ellos. Sin dudas Shun era algo difícil de olvidar, y el problema residía en que nadie quiso hacerlo, porque tanto se esforzaban por olvidar que más lo recordaban.

   
Con Hyoga costó más de lo esperado, recién a casi un año de la muerte de Andrómeda se lo podía ver sonreír. Ya no era recordar algo relacionado con Shun y echarse a llorar en silencio y soledad, ya no era recordar a Shun y sentir esa tristeza que lo agobiaba. Era recordar los buenos momentos vividos con él y quedarse con eso guardado en el corazón.

  
Con Seiya fue distinto, fue extraño.

 

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón junto al teléfono, a la espera de ese llamado. Eran las 13:20 horas... _veinte minutos_ , Ikki dijo que llamaría a las trece en punto y habían pasado ya veinte agonizantes minutos.   
Por fin el aparato sonó.   
  
—¿Seiya?  
—¡Ikki! —pronunció con palpable emoción, no pudo ver la sonrisa que provocó en su amigo.   
—¿Cómo están todos?   
—Ya sabes... como siempre... Shiryu entro al profesorado de historia...   
—Oh... Qué bueno... —dijo con un tono de voz que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido desinteresado, pero era todo lo contrario.   
—Hyoga está trabajando en un restaurante, en la parte de la cocina... —continuó relatando las novedades en la mansión—. Y Saori como siempre, de un lado al otro con el tema de la orden...   
—¿Y tú? —preguntó casi “al aire”.   
—Yo... pues... nada. Aún no he ingresado a ninguna carrera ni tampoco he buscado trabajo... —respondió con un poco de vergüenza por quedar como un perfecto vago, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de nada, e Ikki comprendía ese sentimiento, por eso no lo cuestionó.   
—No me refería a eso solamente —contradijo—¿Y tú? ¿ _Cómo estás_? —reiteró con leve énfasis.   
—Yo... como siempre... —respondió bajando la vista, apenado, tenía la posibilidad de llorar sin que nadie lo viera ni lo escuchara.   
—¿Cómo siempre?... Eso no es bueno entonces.  
—Quizás... —Alzó los hombros—No lo sé... aún me cuesta... todo esto... —con la mano libre se frotó los ojos en un intento vano por evitar llorar.   
——Créeme que te comprendo... —aseguró con una sonrisa triste.   
—¿Y tú, Ikki? ¿Cómo estás? —tosió para recomponer su quebrada voz.   
— _Como siempre_... —respondió soltando una risilla algo forzada e irónica.

   
En pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que todo seguía igual que aquella vez.

  
—¿Sabes qué, Ikki? Creo que si este Año Nuevo vienes a la mansión, las cosas serían más llevaderas para todos —dijo de manera hipócrita, pues en realidad hablaba por él mismo.   
—No puedo, Seiya. No en esa fecha. Si antes no me gustaba, ahora menos... —Jamás le había agradado esa fecha cuando Shun estaba con vida, menos sin su presencia.

 

Y pensar que Andrómeda adoraba esa fecha, era una época de radiante felicidad para él, y por ironías de la vida, él había partido a un mundo mejor la mañana de año nuevo.

  
—Sabes lo que pienso con respecto a eso... —dijo Seiya con tranquilidad, lo había hablado con él esa misma mañana en el hospital—Los Dioses quisieron llevárselo en esa fecha, ya que a él le gustaba tanto, como una especie de regalo... Creo que es una linda fecha para...   
—No, Seiya... —Interrumpió, supo que su amigo le diría que era una hermosa fecha para recordarlo con cariño y alegría, pero el Phoenix no podía con esa clase de consuelo barato.  
—Lo comprendo... —dijo intentando contenerse, pero las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.   
—Intentaré ver si puedo ir —concedió a lo último.   
—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó con felicidad. Si Ikki estaba en Año Nuevo con él sería mucho más fácil pasar esa fecha, para colmo el primer año sin Shun.   
—Intentaré. No prometo nada... —aclaró con firmeza—. Ahora debo cortar. Llamaré exactamente dentro de una semana a esta misma hora. Nos hablamos, Seiya...   
—Adiós —saludó quedándose con el tubo en la mano. Tuvo que cortar cuando el aparato comenzó con el chirrido molesto.   
  
“Nos hablamos”   
  
Pero Seiya necesitaba verlo. No le bastaba con hablar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él? ¿Por qué no pudo ser como con Shiryu o con Hyoga? Se los veía tan bien a los dos, siguiendo adelante con sus vidas, inclusive la misma Saori. Todo en la mansión siguió su curso, pero el Pegasus permanecía estancado a la espera de algo. De algo ¿pero de qué?

 

Mejor sería decir que a la espera de alguien que quizás nunca más volviera, sin tener motivos valederos.

  
No era que el cariño que le tenía Seiya a Shun era más grande, claro que no; pero es evidente que cada ser humano tiene sus tiempos para asimilar esos asuntos, y se podría decir que al Pegasus le costaba más que al resto. Nada más. Él quería cuanto antes poder salir de ese letargo y reanudar su vida, ya iba casi un año y no salía de su estado, recordando con lágrimas a su amigo Andrómeda y las palabras de todos, dándole ánimos, diciéndole que él estaba en su corazón, que no debía llorar por él, que no... tantas cosas, tantas “palabras bonitas”, pero a Seiya no le llegaban, no por ser mentiras o puro consuelo barato, sino porque aún no estaba preparado para asumirlo. Ni siquiera el mismo Pegasus imaginó que le costaría tanto, ni siquiera él mismo supo cuánto quería, quiso y querría a quien ya no estaba y se extrañaba horrores.

  
En un extraño estado de masoquismo crónico, Seiya solía pasarse horas en el cuarto de Shun, imaginando qué sería de la vida de ellos con él en la mansión, qué estaría haciendo en ese momento o qué hubiera dicho al enterarse que Shiryu había logrado entrar al profesorado, o como hubiera tomado la noticia de Hyoga trabajando donde siempre quiso estar: en la cocina de un restaurante como cheff. ¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida con Andrómeda aún entre ellos? Esa era la pregunta que golpeaba la mente del Pegasus. Sí, era un masoquista, pero necesitaba recordarlo, necesitaba acercarse a su cuarto y tocar sus cosas, necesitaba pisar ese suelo e imaginar que andaba dando vueltas por ahí y que pronto llegaría, necesitaba recordar la voz de Shun. Le daba terror descubrir que poco a poco comenzaba a olvidarse de su dulce voz, de los tonos y cambios. Cada vez eran más difusos los recuerdos que lo ataban a él. Y luchaba contra eso, luchaba por no olvidar y aferrarse a su recuerdo. Quizás sí: si el hermano de Andrómeda estuviera entre ellos las cosas serían más fáciles de asimilar, tal vez si Ikki estuviera entre ellos Seiya podría cumplir con el cometido de hacer feliz al errante Phoenix. 

…  
  
  
Seiya esperó la semana impaciente, pronto seria Año Nuevo y deseaba estar con Ikki, compartir junto a él su dolor y la ausencia de Shun. Sin embargo el Pegasus creyó que lo mejor era reconocer la realidad: solo era amigo del Phoenix, uno más. ¿Quién era Seiya para que él viajara a través del mundo por su capricho? No era una persona importante en la vida de Ikki. Eso creyó el Pegasus, que no estaba en su derecho de exigirle nada.

  
El nuevo llamado de Ikki.   
  
—Hola, Ikki.  
—Hola, Seiya. ¿Novedades?  
—Ninguna —respondió con dificultad.   
—¿Qué estás comiendo? —preguntó el Phoenix divertido.   
—Una barra de chocolate. Dime... Saori y los chicos compraron todo para festejar Año Nuevo, ¿vendrás?   
—Lo veo muy difícil, Seiya —se excusó y su amigo comprendió en ese instante que no iría a la fiesta por el Año Nuevo.   
—Ikki... —tomando coraje intentó sincerarse—: Te... te extraño... Y me gustaría estar contigo en Año Nuevo.   
—No me lo pidas así, Seiya. Por favor... —suplicó al escuchar semejante pedido hecho de una forma tan especial.   
—Lo sé —tomó aire—Lo siento. No te voy a insistir más —se dio por vencido. ¿El Pegasus dándose por vencido? Era algo nunca visto, pero es que Ikki sabía superarlo—¿Sabes? Shiryu compró un montón de fuegos artificiales. Como a Shun le gustaba tanto, no escatimó en precios y me da la sensación de que este año será inolvidable.

 

Comenzó a relatar hechos banales relacionados al Año Nuevo, cerca de esas fechas la gente suele pasarse hablando siempre de lo mismo y él no sería menos. 

—Oh, supongo que será interesante —Ikki intentó ponerle emoción a sus palabras, se alegró al ver que Seiya intentaba salir adelante y que podría pasar el Año Nuevo un poco mejor que él. Sin embargo no notó que la actitud del Pegasus era solo una coraza, un escudo, un disfraz para aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo era.   
  
Luego de estar hablando por unos cuantos minutos, cortaron. Desde distintos puntos geográficos, ambos permanecieron de pie frente al teléfono, observándolo como si aquel aparato pudiera hablarles y decirles algo nuevo que no supieran sobre el otro. Seiya supo que ese año sería realmente difícil. Por su lado Ikki caminó hasta el cuarto de aquel hotel de mala muerte en donde estaba pasando las últimas noches y se arrojó en la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía sentido quedarse solo? ¿En un país ajeno? ¿Lejos de todos? ¿Tenía sentido mortificarse de esa forma? Lo cierto era que el Phoenix no quiso largarse a llorar frente a sus amigos, por todos los Dioses, lo único que le faltaba: Que sus lágrimas ganaran la batalla en plena cena de Año Nuevo. No supo por qué, pero recordó aquello días internado en el hospital, aquellos días en el que Shun permaneció agonizando en terapia intensiva. En esos días no le importó llorar frente a sus amigos, no lo importó verse vulnerable, como un niño. Y a su lado, su amigo Seiya, a su lado sin moverse, siempre atento. Atento a sus sentimientos, porque sí: Shiryu, Saori, Hyoga, todos se preocuparon por atenderlo lo mejor posible; pero mientras ellos le tenían lástima, el Pegasus le tenía fe, confianza. ¡Confiaba en él! Y aun mejor, confiaba en que Andrómeda, su hermano, saldría de aquella agonía. Y aunque no fue así, compartió su dolor.

  
Ikki no supo por qué, pero en aquel lúgubre cuarto de hotel, recordó todo eso. Recordó también el beso, ese beso que le dio con sinceridad, con profundo agradecimiento, y las palabras de Seiya. Le había dicho “Te amo” y el Phoenix siempre se preguntó si todo había sido por el momento o si en realidad eran los sentimientos que hablaron por él. Ahora, en su mente, solo estaba Shun, y en su corazón, también Shun. Quizás era hora de dejarlo partir, pero esta vez de verdad.

  
Necesitó hablar con su amigo una vez más y escuchar su voz de nuevo, pues por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a sentirse realmente solo en el mundo. Sin su adorable y querido Shun. Se puso de pie y caminó otra vez hasta el teléfono público, marcó el número de la mansión y lo atendió un sorprendido y alegre Shiryu, por escuchar la voz de su amigo.

  
Estuvieron hablando unos cuantos minutos hasta que el Dragón le aviso que había salido hacia apenas un rato, quién sabe adónde. Le comentó a Ikki que en el último tiempo Seiya había adoptado la costumbre de salir a caminar sin decir a dónde y que volvía cuando se le daba la real gana, dicha actitud les preocupaba, nunca sabían en qué andaba. El Phoenix se sorprendió e intentó investigar más del Pegasus, quitándole información a Shiryu. Ese diálogo fue decisivo para él.   
  
—¿Vendrás para Año Nuevo? —preguntó el Dragón haciendo una pequeña pausa, prácticamente había hablado él solo.   
—Justamente en eso estaba pensando —comenzó a dudar de nuevo. Comprendía, gracias al relato del pelilargo, que el Pegasus en todo ese tiempo, en cada una de las conversaciones telefónica que habían mantenido, le estaba diciendo de manera encubierta que lo necesitaba a su lado, y él tan ciego y tan sordo, tan egoísta—Igual… no avises. Si llego a ir quiero que sea una sorpresa.   
—Bien, Ikki… no diré nada.  
—Nos vemos. Mándale un saludo a todos, inclusive a ese ganso malhablado.

  
Shiryu rió al escuchar al mismo Phoenix de siempre y cortó para continuar con sus quehaceres, tenía mucho por estudiar.

  
Esta vez la conversación fue distinta.  
  
“Nos vemos”.  
  
Eso era lo que necesitaba Seiya, verlo. Lástima que el Pegasus ya tenía bien pensado otros planes para esa fecha. No quiso quedarse en la mansión. ¿Para qué? Sería muy hipócrita de su parte, no quería festejar una fecha que le traía tan desagradables recuerdos como a la vez, agradables. Entre ellos la felicidad de Shun en esas fechas, su muerte y el beso.   
  
…  
  
Ikki no lo pensó demasiado, necesitaba volver, necesitaba de su gente. Le costó reconocerlo, pero era cierto. Tomó el primer vuelo que lo dejó en Japón cerca de la noche, como siempre llegó a última hora. Todos estaban en la mansión preparando la cena de Fin de Año. Hasta Shiryu, quien supo que tal vez iría, se sorprendió al verlo en la sala, no lo esperaba en realidad, nadie creyó que iría. Sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie, con un pequeño bolso a cuesta. Saludó uno a uno y se asombró al no ver a su amigo Seiya.   
  
—¿Y ese mocoso insolente? —preguntó tratando de disimular su impaciencia.   
—¿Seiya? —reconoció el Dragón—Ni idea. Se fue hoy a la mañana y aún no volvió.   
—Sí —agregó Saori—, hoy cuando lo fui a buscar, su cama estaba vacía. Aparentemente salió muy temprano.

   
Al ver el rostro de un Ikki preocupado, Hyoga se adelantó.

   
—Seguro que debe estar por llegar. Ya es hora de la cena y sabes que la comida le puede... 

El Phoenix intentó sonreír, de haber sido otra la situación se hubiera echado a reír con ese veraz comentario, pero un pudo. Una sensación extraña parecida a la soledad lo inundó.

   
—¿Adónde vas, Ikki? —preguntó Athena con curiosidad al verlo alejarse hasta la puerta.   
—Voy en busca de Seiya. Ya regreso.  
  
Nadie lo frenó, en su interior supieron comprender los sentimientos. En parte todos sabían que Seiya no volvería para la cena, quizás lo mejor era dejar que Ikki lo buscara.

   
Sin embargo la búsqueda del Phoenix fue sin éxito, luego de dos horas tuvo que admitir que conocía poco y nada a su amigo. ¿Qué lugares frecuentaba? ¿Adónde podría ir?

 

Para colmo faltaba solo una hora para el Año Nuevo y la calle estallaría en una fiesta. Sin más opciones, llamó a la mansión.  
  
—No tengo la más pálida idea, Ikki —volvió a repetir Shiryu.   
—¿Estás seguro? Trata de hacer memoria. ¿Qué lugares suele frecuentar? ¿Te dijo algo ayer? —Siguió insistiendo.   
—No, ya te dije: hace un año que está raro. Se va y no dice adónde. Vuelve cuando quiere. No sé qué lugares esta frecuentando últimamente.   
—Lo comprendo —accedió derrotado, su amigo no sabía nada, por más que lo siguiera atosigando no conseguiría resultados.   
—¿Por qué mejor no regresas? Ya serán las doce.  
—Enseguida voy —mintió, era evidente que seguiría con la búsqueda.   
  
Ikki cortó la comunicación y salió de la cabina telefónica, observó abatido con las manos en la cintura el cielo estrellado y recordó a su hermano, con esperanza murmuró: “Shun, ayúdame a encontrar a Seiya… por favor ayúdame a encontrarlo, hermanito. ¿Dónde está?”

   
Una hoja verde en un invierno inclemente danzó frente a los ojos del Phoenix, una hoja tan verde como el color de cabellos de Shun. No había viento... hipnotizado por el leve mecer dejó que esa hoja lo guiase. ¿Quién diría? Una simple hoja que se desprendió de un árbol. Una hoja que había permanecido ver, inmaculado y viva, pese a un clima tan crudo.

  
Luego de un buen trecho y como era de esperar la hoja dejó de danzar. No lo haría por la eternidad. Sintiéndose abrumado y sin rumbo claro, bajó la vista al suelo y cuando la levantó, decidido a volver a la mansión vio algo que le heló la sangre y le cortó la respiración. En plena obscuridad, un destello dorado que, como Santo, reconoció que era Cosmos.

  
Cosmos en esa solitaria y fría calle, Cosmos que iluminaba parte de la noche. Muy débil el destello, pero sin dudas era Cosmos. ¡Que lo partiera un rayo! Ikki se dejó guiar por ese Cosmos hasta sentir uno mucho más cerca y más nítido. Un Cosmos que pudo reconocer: ¡Seiya!

   
Cuando llegó al lugar, el Phoenix tuvo que reconocer que su querido amigo tenía preferencias tétricas con respecto a los lugares. Sin dificultades, con tal de llegar junto al Pegasus, atravesó la gran reja negra frente a él.

 

Caminó entre lapidas hasta poder visualizar una danza de colores propia del Cosmos de él y lo vio: Sentado frente a la tumba de Shun, llorando, seguro de que nadie lo veía, seguro de que estaba solo.

  
Ikki sonrió frente a esa imagen, el magnífico Cosmos de Seiya iluminaba parte de la tumba de su hermano. Quiso acercarse a él y abrazarlo, secarle las lágrimas y consolarlo, pero simplemente se paró a su lado y habló.   
  
—Shun no está ahí...   
—¡Ikki! —exclamó con sorpresa, se sentía insultado de no haber notado su presencia antes, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez, tratando de ocultar la evidencia.   
—Lindo lugar eliges para pasar el Año Nuevo —dijo sonriendo apenas, comprendía que su amigo había ingresado de la misma forma furtiva y prohibida que él—. Pero Shun no está ahí. Eso me lo enseñaste tú. ¿Lo has olvidado?  
—Lo sé... pero necesitaba venir aquí... —se excusó poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el pantalón—. Era una manera de estar más cerca de ti...   
—Pero aquí estoy.   
  
El Pegasus reparó por primera vez en su amigo cuando escuchó esas palabras, era cierto. Era como si recién cayera en la cuenta. Ahí estaba él, de pie, mirándolo con una tenue sonrisa en los labios y una extraña expresión en la mirada.   
  
—¿Vamos? —preguntó Ikki extendiendo una mano—. Mocoso caprichoso, los tienes a todos preocupados con tus salidas nocturnas sin decir a dónde demonios vas o cuando diantres vuelves —reprochó para luego tomar su mano para sacarlo de allí.

  
En la puerta del apagado cementerio intentó investigar, aunque supo la respuesta, necesitaba escucharla, eso le haría sentir bien.

  
—¿Para qué has venido? Creí que no vendrías.   
—Bueno, pues... he estado pensando que sería mejor pasarlo con ustedes... —No podía ser tan hipócrita, no luego de que Shun lo había guiado hasta allí—… Vine porque tú no tienes la culpa... —Reconoció el Phoenix finalmente. Con una mano se masajeó el cuello, confundido y apenado.   
—¿Y cuándo te irás? —preguntó con los ojos cargados de emociones líquidas.   
—Nunca. Ahora que tengo un motivo para quedarme en la mansión... —suspiró perdiendo la mirada—Por Zeus... no lo hice con Shun y ahora que él me dio la posibilidad de ser feliz, no puedo desaprovecharla. Sería un completo desagradecido con él —ya sin vergüenza y sin culpa le rodeó la cintura mientras el Pegasus plasmaba con lentitud una tenue sonrisa, emocionado por la confesión.

   
Acercó los labios a la boca de Ikki, pero un ensordecedor ruido evitó el contacto.

   
—Feliz año nuevo, Seiya —susurró el Phoenix, cerrando los ojos y posando los labios en la boca del Pegasus para darle un cálido beso.   
—Feliz año nuevo, Ikki...-correspondió con una sonrisa que al otro le supo algo infantil, que lo hacía ver tierno, quizás. No era una emoción con la que Ikki estuviera familiarizado, nunca antes ese aguerrido guerrero le había despertado ese lado sentimental.   
  
Luego de pasar unos minutos abrazados, cuando la calle comenzó a llenarse de gente desfilando, caminaron rumbo a la mansión para saludar al resto de sus hermanos.

  
En su interior, en completo silencio, ambos susurraron un “Feliz Año Nuevo, Shun”. Sus impalpables sonrisas los delataban. Comprendían que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

 

Ese destello débil de Cosmos apareció danzando frente a ellos. Una extraña refulgencia que los llenaba de un cálido sentimiento.

   
¿Quién podría decir lo que era en verdad? Quizás no los dioses, sino el mismo Shun era quien había decidido partir de este mundo, justo en esa fecha, para unir en extrañas coincidencias a los dos seres que aún lo recordaban con el mismo amor.   
  
**FIN**  
  
 _“...Yo te sigo esperando porque nada me apura y algún día todos vienen para acá...”_  
  
 _El fantasma – Árbol._

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
